


Fighting Mad

by roguefaerie (samidha)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A little, Alcohol, Crack, Dean Ships It, Dialogue-Only, Drinking, Drunk Dean Winchester, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 08:59:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12251178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: The Winchestersmightbe somewhere between blinding rage and happy drunk. It's been a weird couple of days, just like every year.





	Fighting Mad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Juliet316](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juliet316/gifts).



> I've had a _really_ off the charts screwed up day. I'm writing this to try to cheer up. I always promised myself I'd write this ship...lol. What is life? Also there are ways this fic is really not like me, even if it looks like my style. lol. Don't mind me, I need sleep so bad.
> 
> Prompt: Any fandom, any pairing, fighting mad.

"THIS DAY IS _**FIRED**_ ," Dean screams.

"A little louder for the people in the back," Sam says. His tone is dry but he's angry too.

"I am FIRING November second. I am _done_."

"Fire the whole three day thing," Sam says. "Tired of it."

"Me fuckin' too."

Sam considers for a moment. "Dean, we're like, actually, both, really drunk."

"And I'm fighting mad, Sammy."

"I know, dude, but wow. I didn't even know you could get that drunk anymore."

Dean laughs harshly. "Shut up, Sasquatch. Of course I can."

Sam shrugs. "'Kay. So tell me how you're going to fire it."

"Crowley. Crowley would know how."

"I dunno, man, I mean, maybe. But it seems almost against his..." Sam totally makes air quotes, and accentuates. "'Interests.'"

"I don't know anything about that. I just know Crowley owes me one and _this day is fired_."

"Fight him."

"I will."

"Fight him for the fate of Halloween. I can't take it anymore. And we're Winchesters. We can totally fight Crowley."

"That...actually might be kind of hot."

Sam is giggling. "Dean. You are so drunk."

"I'm calling him right now."

"This is...without a doubt...one of the most hunter-y things you've ever done."

"Hunter-y."

"It's totally a word."

Dean grins. "I like being drunk with you. At least we got each other, right?"

"Yeah. We got that."

"We should get days fired more often."


End file.
